A function is prior known from the user interface of a mobile telephone, by using which function a telephone number can be picked from a received text message to the display of the mobile telephone, after which pushing a Call-button (Send button, lift handset) activates a call to said telephone number. As an example of this it is assumed that a short-message arrives to a mobile telephone, which message contains a telephone number, for example:
Message in answering machine (1 speech, 0 fax) PA0 Call +358-50-555 123456 PA0 +358-50-555 123456 PA0 1) Opens a calendar application PA0 2) Selects the date of next Friday PA0 3) Checks whether time 13:00 is free PA0 4) If the time is suitable, the user returns to the text message application in order to read the contents of the text message PA0 5) Copies the URL-address (Uniform Resource Locator) from the text to the clipboard PA0 6) Opens a WWW-page browser PA0 7) Pastes the URL-address from the clipboard to the URL-box of the WWW-page browser PA0 8) Initiates a connection to the URL-address and after receiving the WWW-page on a page of the device, reads the location information. PA0 4a) If the time is not suitable, the user returns to the text message application to read the contents of the message PA0 5a) Copies the telephone number (+358 3 123 4567) to the clipboard PA0 6a) Opens the telephone application PA0 7a) Pastes the telephone number to a number to be called-field PA0 8a) Initiates a call (for example using Call-button)
In such a case for example using Nokia 2110 mobile telephone said message can be read in the display of the telephone and the menu comprises command "Pick number", after which in response to this command, an application locates the number from within the message, copies it to the memory means, clears the display and pastes said telephone number from the memory means into the display, in which case the display shows only the telephone number, i.e.
to which a call can be activated by pushing the Call-key. The problem of this existing function is however that it only operates when calling numbers are to be picked from text messages.
Nowadays such so called communicators are known which, in addition to conventional mobile telephone functions, include a data processing section facilitating e.g. maintaining a calendar, sending a facsimile message and transmitting E-mail and for example the browsing of WWW-pages (World Wide Web). An example of such a device is Nokia 9000 Communicator. Also conventional mobile telephones are beginning to include several applications.
Such a device comprises several different applications (such as listed above) and facilitates contacting a certain address over several different applications and it facilitates entering data into the different applications. In such a case it is possible to send information relating to different applications using text messages. The user of a communicator may receive for example a message as follows: "Meeting next Friday at 13 o'clock in room Red. The location of the room can be familiarized with on; URL address. Call +358 3 123 4567 if the time does not suite you."
Having received the message the user of a communicator performs a number of task steps using his device, for example as follows:
Alternatively, step 3) is followed by steps 4a)-8a) instead of steps 4)-8):
In this way the user of such a device has to perform quite a number of operations if a received text-message contains information relating to different applications.